


Raindrops

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico enjoys the rain and Will wonders whats so enjoyable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

Nico knows it's weird, but he loves if when it rains. Maybe because he's spent too much time in the Underworld, maybe because the gray skies correlate with his mood often enough, or maybe simply because Camp Half-Blood doesn't allow rain. 

When it rains, Nico always makes up some excuse - for himself or others - to go out in the rain. The feeling of the cool raindrops on his skin and the smell of nature soaking in the water helps ground him. It helps him remember that he's still alive. 

So he stands outside, just at the edge of the camp boundaries, and enjoys the soft pitter patter the raindrops make. 

Nico doesn't notice when Will comes up behind him. That is until the son of Apollo speaks. 

"You'll catch a cold, Death Boy," Will murmurs, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist and resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. 

"And you'll heal me if I do," Nico responds, smiling lightly. He lets his head rest against Will's. Will chuckles. 

"True. Still, what are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the rain."

"I prefer the sunshine," Will mutters. "And warmth. The rain is cold." But despite Will's complaining, he continues to hold Nico, both of them staring up into the sky, letting the rain soak into their skin. 

Suddenly, Will moves in front of Nico, one arm still around the son of Hades. 

"Will, what...?" Nico trails off as Will takes Nico's hand in his own. "Dancing?" he asks, completely shocked. "Will, I don't dance."

"You do now!" Will exclaims cheerfully, an infectious grin spread on his features. "Just follow my lead and try not to step on my feet." And Will begins to move. As he steps, Nico nearly falls. Will steadies him. Nico tries to hide the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He doesn't think he's successful, but Will doesn't say anything. 

They dance, Will leading with Nico stumbling along. They dance for what seems like hours, yet could be seconds. As time goes on, Nico's face gets redder and Will's smile grows wider, until Will is laughing. He spins Nico around, smiling and laughing, and finally collapses on the ground, dragging Nico on top of him. And then Nico is laughing. 

Will's still laughing when he says, "I love you."

Nico's still smiling when he kisses Will and responds with his own, "I love you too."

Enjoying the rain is much better when Will's around.


End file.
